


Morning After

by jejudo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, for all my johntenzens, johnten, softie johnny thinks abt how beautiful ten is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejudo/pseuds/jejudo
Summary: Looking at the ceiling fan this early in the morning always meant that the night before Johnny had somehow gotten lucky, again, with the most mesmerizing person he had ever met.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> i loveeeeee johnten and i was in a soft mood so i-

The light bled through the sheer white curtains and light up the shared apartment room. A man groaned and scrunched his face in a sleepy protest while the other stretched his limbs and opened his eyes.

The first thing Johnny saw was the ceiling fan. Johnny loved waking up and seeing the familiar white rickety fan. Even though it looked old beyond compare and needed a replacement more than anything and sometimes it just _didn’t_ turn when it was supposed to, if he was looking at the ceiling fan he was happy. Looking at the ceiling fan this early in the morning always meant that the night before Johnny had somehow gotten lucky, again, with the most mesmerizing person he had ever met.

Johnny remembered when he first met Ten. It was at a packed house party on a Friday night thrown by one of Johnny’s friends. Taeyong had begged him to come along all throughout the school day and the pressure he felt from him and the others in their friend group made him throw on his ‘party clothes’ and show up to the event painfully late. The party was in full swing proven by the multiple beer kegs set up in the kitchen and the red solo cups everyone had. The thick smell of weed had Johnny so painfully preoccupied thinking about how much washing his flannel would need to get the loud smell out, he didn’t even notice Taeyong had approached him with a beer and red solo cup in hand.

Taeyong had talked about something Johnny didn’t remember anymore but he could recall how people in the group had bet Johnny wouldn’t show up at all and now Yuta and Doyoung owed Taeyong something. But every word Taeyong had said was wasted on Johnny when he saw _him._

Johnny hated thinking about the first time he saw him because he thought about every cliche movie he claimed to hate. But when he saw Ten everything slowed down

Ten had a red solo cup in his hand and was surrounded by dancing people. He was rocking gently to the music, moving back and forth with the crowd with the most infectious smile Johnny had ever seen painted across his face. Ten being in the center of the people swaying and laughing made it was as seem as though Ten was an entity no one could resist. The people surrounding him were smiling and throwing their heads back when he said something or whispered in another's ear and even Johnny who was across the room let a tiny smile etch across his face. From that moment on Johnny was a strong believer in love at first sight.

Now it was some hour in the morning and Johnny most likely had a class coming soon but here he was, body turned staring at an Ten wondering how he got so lucky. Ten had a slight pout when he spoke casually or when he wanted anything and it came out slightly more while he was sleeping. Johnny believed Ten had the softest and prettiest lips the human race could offer. They were expressive whether it was pulled into a thin lipped smile or when he was biting his lip in efforts to tempt Johnny and to get him to do what he wanted.

He had the white comforter pulled up to his chin but through the duvet there was a crimson and violet bruise forming on the patch of skin where his neck and chin met. Johnny was sure he had a few of his own and was grateful for the cold weather so he’d had a reason to wear his collection of turtlenecks and long sleeve shirts. Johnny wasn’t sure if it was because he was helplessly infatuated but the way the blemish blossomed on Ten’s skin was a work of art.

Johnny looked at Ten’s facial features and took into account how soft he looked when sleeping. The first time he talked to Ten, his nose was the among the first things he saw about him. The perfect slope in his nose had him starstruck and with the perfect ‘button’ Johnny always had to resist the urge to lean down and kiss it. Johnny recalled how Ten knew about this weakness as he would always crinkle his nose when wanting Johnny to give in. He still had yet to not give in. 

Johnny smiled and looked at Ten’s soft eyelids with his notable eyelashes resting on his face. Johnny was convinced everything Ten was in efforts to tempt Johnny and make him exclaim how cute he was when he took into account all the times Ten would bat his eyelashes at him or when he’d use his beautiful brown eyes to convey every single emotion he was feeling.

On the thought of Ten’s eyes, Ten finally woke up and blinked away the tiredness while yawning. Johnny moved away slightly because even though Ten was closer to God than human, he was susceptible to morning breath.

After Ten was done yawning he brought his small hands Johnny marveled over and brought them under his head

“What are you thinking about?” Ten wondered out loud

“Just you.” Johnny smiled and Ten brought the covers up higher to hide his shy smile and the creeping red across his face

“You always do this the morning after.” Ten said whining, his voice was partially muffled by the covers

**Author's Note:**

> i love johnten it was my top ship when i got into nct *_* please leave kudos and comments if you want i hope you enjoyed my wiriting :)
> 
> twt: carratzen  
> cc: curiouscat.me/priiistin


End file.
